


Professor Layton

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Sherlock is bored. And a bored Sherlock is an annoying Sherlock. So John decided to buy him a distraction. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea.





	Professor Layton

-« Sherlock, get up off this couch. » John begged.

-« No. » Sherlock answered, stoical.

-« But you haven't moved for four days. »

-« Still no. »

- « At least go get some air. »

- « Nope. »

- « Why are you ruining your health like that ? »

- « Bored. »

John cursed under his breath and slamed the door. He hated seing his friend in this poor state. He walked slowly down the street, lost in his thoughts. How to snap Sherlock out of his lethargy ? He got his answer when he walked past a mall. So the genius was bored ? Let's see how he'll handle what John had in store for him.

He came back home a couple hours later because of the overcrowded stores. John threw a bag onto his best friend who clearly hadn't noticed his departure. Inside the bag was a Nintendo 3DS and the Professor Layton games. Sherlock started wondering if John had bought all of this for a nephew he wasn't aware he had when the doctor challenged him to finish all the games in less than a week.

- « A week ? John, you're insulting. I will be done with these games in three days. » mocked Sherlock.

One week later.

- « Sherlock, let go of this Nintendo. » ordered the doctor.

- « I'm almost done ! » pressed Sherlock without taiking his eyes off of the screen.

- « You've been saying that for two days !»

- « I refuse to be defeated by a brat's puzzle ! »

John sighed, watching his flatmate fulminating and shaking the poor innocent console. As Sherlock threatened to throw the Nintendo through the window, he thought that it probably wasn't the best time to tell him his niece solved this puzzle in ten minutes. Yep, he'll tell him later.


End file.
